wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gedrite
Gedrite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter and one of the components that make up Nuummite. A neurotic pilot who unwillingly cooperates with Pyrite and Anthophyllite to capture wanted Gems. Appearance When compared with Pyrite and Anthiphyllite, Gedrite is the tiniest of the three. Pale skinned, a trapezoid shaped head, large eye sockets with white irises, and a permanent frowning, pointed mouth. He lacks a nose. One of his eyes is covered by his hair. It's oddly shaped like a magician's hat with jagged edges and curls at the top. Gedrite is usually seen hunched backed with a small torso. His legs are long to go with tiny feet. A long cloak with three individual claws replace his arms. The cloak itself is brown with white claws. Underneath is his uniform: a mix of black and brown with a single golden diamond at the center. Gedrite's gemstone is located on his spine. Personality Gedrite is a coward. He is purposeless and weak willed, often latching onto others with stronger character. Quite an neurotic. Despite being a pilot, he hates flying due to all of the dangers in space. Fusing seems to be the one thing he isn't afraid of as he had positive experiences as Nuummite. In fact, Gedrite has become addicted to it. Abilities Gedrite has standard Gem abilities. Gedrites were made to pilot and navigate the cosmos. Although not very experienced in combat, he can summon an arm canon to defend himself. Fusions * When fused with Pyrite and Anthophyllite, they form Nuummite. Skillsets * Arm Cannon Proficiency: Gedrite can summon an arm cannon that can release a powerful blast of light. Due to his lack of skill, he only uses it when absolutely necessary and for defense purposes. * Cloak Arm Proficiency: Gedrite can manipulate his cloak to act like arms. His claw like fingers make it easier to pilot ships. * Eidetic Memory: With his incredible memory, Gedrite is able to remember every location he's seen or been to, making navigation easier. Unique Abilities * Wind Manipulation: Gedrite has minor control over wind. He can create small bursts of wind as well as manipulate existing ones nearby. History Gedrite is an era 2 Gem created on a kindergarten far from Homeworld and specifically made to aid Gem hunters. He was quickly assigned to his manager Pyrite and gem harvester Anthophyllite. Being a new Gem, Gedrite was anxious about everything that could possibly go wrong. He was even paranoid around his own teammates, especially the scientist who had a habit of teasing him. On his first assignment with his group, the Gem they were hunting kept evading them. Gedrite had panicked that he would have a short existence and becoming unable to function. That's when Anthophyllite suggested fusing. Gedrite didn't know what to think: he knew different Gems fusing was strictly forbidden. He didn't know if being shattered for failing his mission was worse than shattered for committing one of the biggest taboos in Gem society. Eventually, Gedrite and Pyrite were coaxed into fusing and becoming Nuummite. When they successfully captured their target, Gedrite had never felt so confident and strong. As Nuummite, he was not even afraid: he felt like he could do anything. His experience as Nuummite made Gedrite addicted to fusion. However, he was still paranoid of being found out. Relationships Anthophyllite Gedrite is absolutetly terrified of Anthophyllite. If it wasn't for the fact they're partners and one of the components for Nuummite, he'd want nothing to do with him. He hates when the larger Gem tells him scary stories about the Universe or startles him from behind. Anthophyllite seems to find ways to add more fears to Gedrite's list. Pyrite Gedrite likes his manager a lot and often sees him as a reliable leader too. Whenever he's afraid, he'd go to Pyrite for support. It seems Gedrite puts a lot of faith in him. Trivia * Not only is Gedrite the smallest, but also the youngest of the trio. Gedrite is the only Era 2 Gem. * Gedrite and Anthophyllite have very similar gemstones, most likely due to being similar mineral types. * As a component of Nuummite and despite the delay, he represents as August's MGC. Gemology * Gedrite is an amphibole mineral. ** Its chemical composition is Mg5Al2Si6Al2O22(OH)2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 5½ - 6 and has an orthorhombic crystal system. * It occurs from metamorphic rocks. * It's grown with anthophyllite. * Gedrite comes in white, gray, brown, or green prismatic crystals or fibrous aggregates. * The mineral was discovered in 1836. * Gedrite is named after where it was discovered: in the Héas Valley, near Gédre, France. * Metaphysically, gedrite is said to be the "ultimate teacher", helping the owner receive clear information and knowledge from experience. Gemstone Gallery Nuummite5.png|Anthophyllite, Gedrite, and Pyrite concept art. Threegemwip.png|Concept art of Pyrite, Gedrite, and Anthophyllite. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:MGC Gems Category:Amphibole Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Brown